Hey Arnold Songfic challenges
by MeliiMamiii
Summary: A decided to put my playlist on shuffle one day and write down the first 50 songs to come on and write a little one-shot fanfic inspired by each song. Each story is a stand-alone chapter. I wanted to put down some song lyrics for each song but it's not allowed. I did include the name of the song and the artists so you can go and listen to them as you read! Enjoy!
1. The House that Built Me

**Authors Note: This is my first time publishing so if the formatting is weird I'm so sorry!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It was bittersweet writing this chapter but I really love this song and writing about the boarding house seemed like such a must.**

 **The song and characters obviously don't belong to me, I'm not that cool. I'm simply inspired by them.**

* * *

 **"The House That Built Me"- Miranda Lambert**

It had been years since I set foot back here. After my grandparents died and I went away to college, my parent's decided that maybe it would be best to just sell the boarding house and follow me across the country. So really, I had no real reason to be back.

Except my childhood best friend, Gerald was going to be getting married to his own high school sweetheart, or childhood sweetheart, whatever. So after almost 10 years, I was back in Hillwood.

"So the rehersal starts at 5, what do you wanna do till then?" Gerald asked me.

"I don't know I just kinda wanted to take a walk around the neighborhood. You know"

"Always the romantic" Gerald laughed as he turned onto his parent's street.

"You know me"

"Well, yeah, you haven't been back for like what? 10 years?"

"Yeah. Everything already looks so different."

"Yeah, things really changed around here. Much less small mom and pop shops and more commercial. Lots of the old places are gone."

I felt a lump in my throat thinking that maybe one of those places was the old boarding house. What would I feel to see my old home? What would happen if I walked down Vine Street and realized that the Sunset Arms was no longer there?

Mr. Potts had bought the place from my parents but that was almost 10 years ago. Who's to say that the place still stood? That he was even still the owner.

"Well, don't be late to the rehersal." Gerald snapped me back to reality "can't do much without my best man" After all these years we still did our childish handshake.

"Don't worry. I won't be too long." I tell him.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go entertain family" he says rolling his eyes "Nana Johanssen is driving Timberly and Mom crazy"

"Ok. Have fun"

"Sure, fun" he says. I walk down the streets, taking notice to the shops that have indeed changed. Slaussen's was no longer there, in its place stood a popular chain coffee shop. Mrs. Vitelo's shop now housed a sandwich shop, several other shops seemed to have been demolished and in it's place was a large chain grocery store. Many new housing complexes were up, some town houses, a new bank. I finally arrive on my old street and begin walking past the old spot where Gerald Field stood and I smiled when I saw that the field still was there. Though now it housed well trimmed grass and benches along with a water fountain, about a dozen kids played and for a moment I was transported back to almost 20 years ago when the old gang and I used to play ball. A little blonde girl screamed at the others that they needed to move in because the kid who was up to bat couldn't hit the ball. Man, was this not like a blast to the past? I knew I only had a few hours until I had to get back to get ready for the rehersal and I needed to change still so I kept walking.

When I got to the place my jaw couldn't help but drop. Though the exterior looked like it had some work done, my house, well, my old house still stood. The sign that said Sunset Arms was no longer there, the front door was different as were the windows, much bigger. The old houses that were once our neighbors seemed to have been demolished and rebuilt as well.

I raised a trembling hand to the brick, then looked up to the window that was once mine, closing my eyes and remembering my old room. How Grandma and Grandpa had made that my room and how much I loved the skylight, loved being able to look up at the clouds passing by as I day dreamed about the future. I remembered my red flipout couch and how everyone thought my room was the coolest, that even Sid tried to pass it off as his own that one time with Lorenzo. I remembered my weird potato alarm clock that Grandpa and I built together when I was 8.

I remembered how whenever I'd open the front door, the heard of animals would come bolting out, including the stray cats that Grandma would bring in and followed by Abner. Abner, my favorite pet. Not many city kids can say that they had a pet pig but I did. I remember when Abner finally got old, Grandpa made a joke about how they should've eaten him when he was brand new and how Mom rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing. And when Abner died Grandpa suggested we burry him in the yard.

I remember all the talks we'd have in Grandpa's office, which really was nothing more than a bathroom but he gave me so much advice in this house. There are so many memories and so many great moments that were made in this house.

The house that housed several crazy people that I called family before I had Mom and Dad back. I remembered Mr Hyuhnn and how OCD he was about lint in the dryer, how he would sing in the shower and when he was helping grandma with the cooking. Mr. Kokoshka! How can one forget Mr. Kokoshka! Poor Susie having to put up with his lazy ass for so many years. Mr. Potts too, man, all the memories.

But I remember how strange and empty the boarding house felt without my granparent's one they passed. First Grandma and then Grandpa. Soon after, Susie and Mr. Kokoshka divorced so they left too. Mom started saying that she would love to have a house in the suburbs, Dad saying how nice it would be to live on the beach. I remember they'd always look at Home and Garden magazines, talking about a vegetable garden, and hammocks and porches and firepits.

At that point I had just gotten my college acceptance letters and when I decided that I would be going to Duke University in North Carolina, mom decided to check out the real estate and fell in love with Southern Architecture. Soon after I started my Freshman year in college, they sold the boarding house and bought Mom's dream home.

Like I said, I didn't see a reason to come back. Though I thought of Hillwood and the old gang, coming back home seemed like it would hurt. Gerald went to school in California and we'd take turns flying out to see each other and still talked, he told me about how he and Pheobe were getting serious and it scared the hell out of him but he couldn't be without her. I envied that and was happy that he found someone as great as Pheobe, so naturally I had to be at their wedding even though it would be in our hometown.

I wish I could see the place one more time. I wish I could see my old home, see my old room one more time. I wondered if a kid slept in there and got to gaze up at the sky like I did and dream of his future. I wondered if a married couple lived in there and if they were as happy as Grandma and Grandpa had been for so many years.

I didn't realize it but I found my eyes watering.

"Hey. You ok?" it was the little blonde girl from Gerald field.

"Oh. Um. Yes"

"Why are you out here like a weirdo? You gonna knock or what?"

"Oh no. You see, I used to live in this house. And I was just passing by and thinking of all the good times I had here"

"Oh. Was it a really long time ago?"

"Yeah."

"Did you want to look inside?"

"Um…no" I said shaking my head.

"Hmm. You sure?"

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah. We moved in last year. Which was your room?"

"The one with the skylight"

"Hey! That's my room!"

"It's a great room, huh?"

"Yeah. It inspires me to write"

"write?"

"Yep. The sky is my muse sometimes." I can't help but laugh at this little girl. "So? You wanna come in?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Great! Come on!" the little girl said as she gripped two of my fingers. "Take your shoes off. My mom hates when we wear shoes in here" she says as she leads me inside. The floor is hardwood and the staircase isn't the old rickety oak, but rather a chic white. Everything looks like it's been changed, walls knocked out and given more of a contemporary classic look. It looks like something out of one of Mom's old decorating magazines. It hurts to not see the communal phone , though I guess an average family doesn't need that. This is the house that built me but it has changed, guess things can't stay the same.

"I'm Frankie by the way"

"Frankie?"

"Yeah." She smiles "this is the part you tell me your name."

"Oh yeah, Arnold"

"Ok, come on Arnold, lemme give you the grand ol tour" she pulls me towards the kitchen and dining room, and prattles on.

"…we moved from New York City actually. My parents divorced three years ago and Mommy wanted me to have a more normal kid life. Whatever that means. But I like it here. My grandparents live close by and grandpa spoils me rotten and it's cool cause I can go out across the street to the lot and play with my friends"

"Yeah I saw you earlier. I used to play at that lot too"

"Yeah so did my mom. She said it was Gerald field. Come on let me show you my room!"

I follow her to the end of the hall where there is no longer a pull down ladder but instead a small staircase leading up the a room that says's "Frankie" on the outside. She pulls me in and opens the door. The room still looks so similar to mine, the carpeting and wallpaper of course is different but the layout is the same. The walls are mostly white with a pale pink acent wall, twinkle lights through out the room, white furniture. "Hey Arnold! Watch this!" she says as she uses a clicker to reveal my couch, reupholstered to a light grey, but still. I can't help but smile when I see her smile. She's happy here. She's as happy as I was. My memories were made here, most of who I am was built in these walls but my time has passed and now it was her turn. And maybe, years from now, she will move away and return here to a little kid beaming and showing off his room like I did and have this same realization.

"Whatta' ya think Arnold?"

"It's great. I really hope you are as happy here as I was. Hillwood was great and this house is great too. Thanks for letting me in and showing me around Frankie."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you got to see your house one more time"

" _Your_ house" I corrected. She smiled once more "I should get going. I have somewhere I have to be"

"Ok." She nods as we walk out, she waves from the stoop and I wave back walking away from the house that built me.

"Francesca, what are you doing? I told you that you need to get ready for Auntie Phoebe's wedding rehersal"

"I know Mom but you see what happened was…"

"Not another word missy! I can't be late. _We_ can't be late!"

"I know, I know, the flower girl and maid of honor can't be late…I know."

"Hurry up and go clean up and change. The rehersal starts at 5, it's already 4:15!"

"Fine Mom." The little girl said to the blonde.

* * *

 **AN2: Any guesses to who is Frankie's mom? ^_^  
**


	2. Letter To Me

**I promise not all of the songs are country! There's a little bit of everything but for some reason these were the first.**

* * *

 **"Letter to Me"- Brad Paisley**

"Thanks for doing this again" His brother's wife says to him again "Martin is doing homework, if you could just proof read his essay for him, Jacob is already in bed. Jamie should be home in about 2 hours. There's money for pizza on the kitchen counter"

"Yeah, no worries Alice." He tells her "go."

"You're a lifesaver Gerald" the woman tells him as she waves goodbye. Gerald makes his way up to his nephew's room.

"Hey man"

"Hey"

"Your mom said you had an essay to write"

"It's so dumb. I have to write a letter to my 17 year old self" The sixth grader tells his uncle.

"That's a pretty cool assignment"

"Yeah, you say that cause you don't have to do it" he scoffs

"Well, I could. If I could write a letter to me and send it back to myself at 17 there'd be a lot I'd tell myself"

"Oh yeah? Well you should knock yourself out uncle Gerald."

Gerald laughs and reaches over to his nephew's binder, pulling out a few pieces of paper and taking a random pen out of a cup

"I will. Come on, lets do this" Gerald says. His nephew smiles and goes back to his own essay while Gerald starts writing.

 _Dear 17 year Old Gerald,_

 _You might think this is crazy, but this letter is coming from future you. Don't believe me huh? Well, I can prove it. Look under your bed, there's a dirty magazine and a skool can filled with some green that no one else would know you have._

 _Now that we have that covered, lets move on. I know right about now, you're heartbroken. I know it's tough that you broke up with Ashley after 7 months. Man, I know you really liked that girl and it seems so unfair but that's the kind of pain will eventually subside. She wasn't the right one for you, I know, you're probably shaking your head saying I'm crazy because you really, really "love" her. You feel like there's a giant knife sticking out of your back and you believe that you won't ever get over her. But really, believe me man, you will get over her, you will move on and there will be others that you will come across and think you love. You will make it though this and you're still around to write this letter to teenage know-it-all Gerald._

 _You'll experience more than romantic loss. Unfortunately you lose friends too. Man, you know that stop at Tomilson & 8_ _th_ _? The one everyone likes to breeze by and barely tap their brakes? Always stop completely, don't just tap the brakes. I know that making curfew and driving fast seem like fun but don't do it. Life is precious and it's not worth losing it like your friend Dennis Hart lost his on that slippery Novemeber night. Just be safe. Drive carefully, wear your seatbelt, use your turn signal, don't drink and drive._

 _Oh another thing, don't be stupid forget to and fill up your gas tank before you go on dates especially when you land a date with Bridget._

Gerald stops writing and then strikes through the sentence and thinking back to the date with Bridget with a big goofy grin, "Actually that one turns out kinda cool."

"Did you say something uncle Gerald?"

"No" Gerald says with a smile as he returns to his letter.

 _I know your old man gets on your nerves a lot right now. He always seems to be nagging you and trying to teach you to be responsible. I know that you think your parents don't get you and that you already think you know everything but trust me. Every time you get in a fight with Dad, just assume you're wrong, cause you probably are, and he's right. Someday you'll realize this and you'll thank him for being so strict with you. It pays off, believe me._

 _Someone else that gets on your case all the time but you should really thank is Ms. Bringman. I know, you hate her class but she really sees the diamond underneath and is trying to polish you until you shine. Cause really, you are a bright kid Gerald. You have so much going for you, so much potential and talent. I know right now it's hard to see past the Friday night parties and popularity and living in the moment. I know looking good for the ladies and trying to maintain that awesome hair (you get voted Best Hair in the yearbook but really, years from now you'll realize how dumb you looked) seems like the most important things but you'll come to realize there's so much more._

 _I know you'll miss the huge bonfire rally cause you'll be stuck at home studying your ass off for that Algebra final. Mom and dad would kill you if you failed algebra. Don't worry, you squeak by and get a C but really, you could do better than that._

 _Point is, you have so much up ahead Gerald. You will make new friends. I know, there's some people that you think you'll be friends with forever but in time you'll see that time and distance changes that. You'll drift apart, have different interests and yeah, it's sad, but the ones that matter are still there for you, so don't worry. (You and your best friend still do your super secret handshake even though your wives mock you two and say you're childish, they're just hating on you happening dudes!)_

 _Oh man, and you should see your wife! She's one foxy momma! I know right now you won't give her a second glance because she seems so uncool and like a total nerd but you'll eat those words up and be begging for her to give you a second of your time when you bump into her at your best friend's wedding. Seriously man, she's so beautiful. And she's an amazing mother! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, you have two kids! They are twins, and are 3 Kyo and Tyrone (he goes by Ty) and a little girl due in 2 months! We haven't decided on a name yet but I already know she's going to be beautiful, just like her mom._

 _Gerald, I know that it seems like High School is going to be the best years of your life. And you'll think that again in college when you are in that crazy frat and partying all the time, but really these are no where near the best years of your life. Just wait for when you see your wife walk down the aisle on your wedding day, wait for those newlywed years, wait for the moment you are told you're going to be a father, wait for the moment that you hear the twins' heartbeat (side note, you bawl like a baby, it's fine. Men cry too!). Wait for the moment when you finally meet your children. Wait for the moment when your wife is covered in baby puke, her hair sticking up haphazardly, both of you sleep deprived but you hear her sing the boys a lullaby and you fall in love all over again and even harder than ever. Wait for the moment when you start your dream job, when you buy your first home. Those are the best years of your life._

 _I guess I'll see you in the mirror when you're a grown man. So Gerald, don't worry too much about the little things man. Have a little faith and you'll see that everthing is going to turn out alright. Better than alright, your life is going to be so amazing._

Gerald beamed down at his letter. His nephew cleared his throat, Gerald looked back at the boy who was raising his eyebrow at him.

"Why are you smiling like a crazy person?"

"Martin, this was a good idea"

"What?"

"Writing this letter to me" Gerald says

"Man uncle Gerald, You used to be so cool. What happened?"

"Hey, I _am_ so cool," Gerald says messing up his nephew's hair "but mostly, I'm happy."


	3. Break Your Little Heart

**Man! I've been wanting to upload for a few days now but work and life got in the way!**

 **I was so excited to write this one. I love this band and this song instantly inspired a song fic!**

 **Sid is one of my favorite characters (along with Helga!) so I wanted to get in his mind and write this from his perspective.**

 **Like I've said, I don't own any of these characters, I don't own this song or the band (I wish I owned Jack Barakat! He's so yummy! ^_^ )**

* * *

 **"** **Break Your Little Heart"- All Time Low**

Rhonda Lloyd has always been a beautiful girl. I know that all the boys in our class have at one point or another had a crush on her. But no one was good enough for her. The queen bee of Hillwood used all the guys as arm candy, they'd all buy her gifts, fall for her and then she'd turn around and dump them flat on their sorry asses or cheat on them with some rich boy with daddy's platinum American Express card from her country club.

It happened to me in the sixth grade. We dated for about two months, which for a sixth grader really is a long time. She was the first girl I kissed and the first girl I really liked. I felt amazing that she wanted to be with me. And then, she dumped me. According to her I "didn't measure up" to her standards. Did she not get that some boys don't all hit their growth spurts at the same time? True, everyone did seem to be growing but me. And to make matters worse, my voice was awkwardly squeaky while everyone else's was starting to deepen. I stayed the shrimpy big-nosed twerp only with super oily hair and acne. I don't get it, I wasn't great looking, no Don Juan or anything, but she had said that I made her feel special, I loved her.

"Sid, really, it's nothing personal" she told me. _Nothing Personal?!_ She dumped me right before Valentines Day. I had to cancel the dinner reservations I had made at some fancy French Restaurant she said she loved. I worked a paper route before school and on the weekends to make money to pay for the date. It was the valentines date that I believed she deserved, because Rhonda Lloyd was a queen and deserved only the very best, and I wanted to be the one to give it to her. All for what? For her to dump my sorry ass and humiliate me. Nothing Personal?! Oh believe me, it sure felt personal.

That was years ago though. We aren't little prepubescent kids anymore. I am no longer that five foot-nothing twerp she had dumped. Granted, I am not the hottest guy out there, but girls do get giggly around me and I am constantly catching some of them checking me out. Even the ever so high and mighty princess flirts with me sometimes, not like it goes anywhere though. Mostly because I do still kind of resent her breaking my heart all those years ago.

Ok, fine, go ahead! Call me pathetic, but I want to give Princess Lloyd a fat dose of her own medicine. I want to be the one to break her little heart for once.

"Hey sexy" I say casually as I bumped into her at the makeshift bar of her house party. She's wearing a tight red dress that makes her look amazing, and she knows it.

"Hey you" she winks back, flips her hair and tilts her head, "who'd you come here with?"

"No one. Flying solo"

"I find that hard to believe," she says with a musical little laugh, I simply shrug and pour myself a drink. When She sees that I'm not going to say anything else she continues "I mean, after all the way the little skanks throw themselves at you and…you know, the gossip"

"Really?" I say with feigned curiosity. I know damn well what the gossip is but decide to play dumb "Enlighten me. What's the girls' locker room talk on good 'ol Sid?"

"Come on" she says rolling her eyes and jutting her hip out, this makes me laugh. She's trying so damn hard to be all sexy and mysterious. So predictable.

"Well, it's true. I _am_ pretty good in bed" I wink back at her and bring my nose close to hers, looking deep into her big brown eyes "pretty wicked awesome actually". I can hear a little gasp come from her lips and she tries to play it cool, pulling away but I can see how flustered she is, I snicker, "What about you?"

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"Which one of these suckers is your date?"

"Oh!" She says with relief "That! No one"

"Oh, well in that case save me a dance or two" I tell her as I walk way from her, leaving her slightly flustered.

"What was that about?" My best friend Stinky Peterson asks when I walk over to him.

"Forget about it" I say as I raise my red cup to him.

Through the night, she's sneaking glances over at me, and when I catch her doing so, she tries to pathetically flirt with any sap near her. Poor fools, thinking that the ice queen actually likes them. I push my way through the crowd and make it to her little clique, her lips turn up into a smile when I approach them.

"Hey Nadine! Dance with me" I purr into Nadine's ear, loud enough for Rhonda to hear. Oh man! The look on Rhonda's face is priceless! I have to try my best not to laugh at how offended and hurt she looks.

"Okay" Nadine says, turning and wrapping her arms around the nape of my neck and moving to the beat. Nadine is cute, I mean, more than cute, she has an amazing body. She's smart and witty, and real, but I don't actually like her. I _do_ like seeing how pissed off Rhonda looks though!

"Hey wanna go get a drink?" I whisper

"Yeah lets go." We start walking when I suddenly feel Nadine get pulled back

"Nadine, Doll, My friend Patrick has just been _dying_ to meet you." Rhonda motions to some blonde yuppie in a sweater vest standing next to her, "Pat, this is my BFF Nadine. Why don't you two mingle"

"But Sid and I…" Nadine starts

"GO! Have fun guys!" Rhonda sneers as she pushes them away, then turns and scowls at me, pulling me by the sleeve of my leather jacket.

"You okay?"

"What _are_ you doing?" she snaps and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Dancing" I shrug "and now I'm gonna go get a drink"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"How and why would I do that Princess?" I laugh dramatically, she rolls her eyes and pulls me into a nearby coat closet, shoving me against the wall and pressing her lips to mine.

Rhonda is the kind of girl who likes to be doted on, that's how you win her over. You treat her like her shit doesn't stink and that she's the best thing you could ever get. She's theatrical as hell and expects her life to be some sappy and romantic living romantic movie. You have to be a gentleman for her, leaving flowers in her locker and surpising her with stupid gifts and dates, especially if others are watching. Luckily, I know this, so I win her over in no time flat. Soon, we're the "it couple", and even though with other guys I've seen her lose interest, I know what she likes and wants so she's fallen. Hard.

"Whilikers, you and Rhonda sure are one hot item" Stinky drawls

"Yeah. She's fallen head over heels for you" Harold says, "which is kind of funny, especially cause you know, she's a heartbreaker. Hope she doesn't screw you over too" He's still not over Rhonda dumping him in the 9th grade and I can tell he's still butt hurt that I managed to win her over. Poor Harold.

"I reckon that won't happen. I've never seen Rhonda fall for anyone like she's fallen for Sid here. I mean, she got _you_ an anniversary gift. That never happens. Rhonda doesn't give gifts, she gets them."

"Yeah, and it's a sappy gift too." Gerald laughs as he snatches the scrapbook Rhonda made to commemorate our 4-month anniversary "Look at this"

"Well I'm happy for you two." Arnold smiles genuinely "It's nice to see what a loving couple you two are"

"Yeah I guess so, but man, Rhonda in love, mmm-mmm-mmm-MMM! I'd never thought I'd see the day where Rhonda would get a heart and love someone back"

"Yeah well, guess that happens" I pull the scrapbook back and laugh nervously, feeling a twinge of guilt in my gut. I don't love her, I mean, she can be nice, and she sure is nice to look at, but my plan isn't to fall for the enemy. No, I need to stick to my plan! I need justice! Not just for myself, but for all the guys. I need to bring justice by breaking her little heart. She humiliated me, she humiliated my friends! She needs to learn a lesson. This girl deserves what's coming to her.

"I think I found the one!" Rhonda's voice interrupts me and brings me back to reality, where I'm sitting in some fitting room waiting for her to pick a damn prom dress. I life my gaze and see her twirling out of the fitting room in red chiffon backless dress covered in shiny crap. Sequins. Whatever. God, I talk fashion now! Who am I? Guess it happens when she won't shut up about fabrics and dress styles. "So? What do you think?"

Bitch or not, she looks damn good in that gown.

"Baby? Do you hate it?"

"N-N-no. You look great" I say truthfully, I see her take a breath of relief. Wow, my opinion matters _that_ much to her? "You'll be the hottest girl at the prom"

" _We'll_ be the hottest couple" she corrects and presses her lips to mine, "so, the limo is booked, and I found my dress, which we can _finally_ order the corsage and boutonnière to match it. Now we just need your tux and we're set! This prom is going to be epic!"

"You have no idea Babe"

"Wow Sid, you two look great" Arnold says to me with a genuine smile when I bump into him and his date on the dance floor. "Don't they Helga?"

" _Sure._ I just _love_ Rhonda's dress" Helga Pataki cackles, Rhonda rolls her eyes. She and Helga bought the same dress, just in different colors and Rhonda was acting like it was the fashion crisis of the year. Boy howdy! If you guys had seen the tantrum she threw! She claimed the night was ruined and I had to assure her that there are worse things that could happen. Because really, worse things _will_ happen tonight.

"You know, despite the fact that Helga totally _copied_ my dress, even though we all know that _I_ look much classier than she does" she starts "and that Eugene basically ruined our group photo when he sneezed…and that Lila won prom queen and I didn't" she pauses and kisses me deeply and then holds me tightly. "All that doesn't matter"

"It doesn't?"

"No. This is still such a magical night, and it's because I'm here with you Sid. I have never felt this way with any other guy. You make every problem and any little inconvenience not matter. When I'm with you, that's all that matters. It's like we're the only ones that exist. I love you, Baby. I love you so much…W-w-why are you laughing"

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. This was the moment; this was the moment I waited for. Six years of waiting and I'm finally getting mine! I pressed my lips to hers and laughed again.

"Do you care to tell me what on earth is so funny?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Sorry Rhonda, Babe, Baby. You were fake, I was great. Nothing personal."

"What?"

"I'm walking now"

"Sid! Where are you going? What's wrong with you?"

"Look, you're a pretty face and all but…I don't love you. Hell, I don't even _like_ you."

"What?"

"All I wanted was you break your little heart. And by the look of your face, I did. Payback for all those hearts you've broken. Especially mine"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sixth grade. 'Nothing personal', remember?" a look of realization crossed her face "got real personal, didn't it?"

"You're…ugh! You're and idiot" I feel a hot slap burn my face but the look of hurt is on her face and it feels damn good. I won.

"Maybe" I laugh again "but who's laughing now?"


	4. Hold On Till May

**So this song chapter is kind of heavy. It deals with a very heavy issue that hits home so I struggled a little writing it. I actually was kind of scared to upload it, but I think the song meaning is really great.**

 **Again: I don't own the song or the band, or the Hey Arnold Characters.**

* * *

 **"Hold on till May"- Pierce the Veil**

He walked past Mighty Pete, the tree that held the tree house that he and the others once played in. The dilapidated tree house seemed to be swallowed by the branches and overgrown leaves. He was sure no one had been up there in years since they deemed the tree house unsafe back when they were in the 6th grade. The city hadn't taken it down, even though so many years had passed. It's not like anyone even tried to go up there anymore, it was just deteriorating and forgotten.

"Just one more time" Arnold told himself as he started the climb up the broken steps. He swung his leg over the broken ledge, poking his head with a broken branch that swung in the wind. The wood creaked slightly as he steadied himself. "Ok, don't look down" he told himself as he walked into the tree house, gasping when he realized it wasn't as abandoned as he thought.

"Helga!?" he cried when he saw the blonde girl he's known his whole life. Helga was laying on her back when he walked into the tree house and lazily turned her head to face in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" she says with disgust

"I could ask you the same"

"None of your damn business football head" she slurs as she stumbles on her feet. Suddenly Arnold _really_ looks around the treehouse and sees empty liquor bottles all over the floor.

"Are you…are you drinking?"

"Yeah. I'd share but I know you're a goodly …I mean, doogy…"she laughs, "Little goody two shoes"

True, he and Helga had drifted apart. Helga actually had drifted apart from everyone, she wasn't even friends with Phoebe anymore. It was known that Helga was always getting into trouble at school for cutting class all the time and talking back to teachers. She dressed differently too, darker. What did everyone say she was? Emo? Rhonda said she was a freak. Arnold didn't dislike her, she actually stopped bugging him years ago, but she just changed and he wished he knew why. About two years ago, after she and Pheobe stopped being friends, he tried talking to her but she acted like he wasn't even around. Anytime he would even say hello to her, she'd ignore him. Eventually he stopped trying to talk to her and she kind of just faded into the background.

But this? There was a sleeping bag here, cigarette butts everywhere, garbage. Was she living up here?

"Why are you up here? How long have you been up here?"

"I dunno. Awhile. A few days? A week? I lost track."

"Do your parents know you are here?"

"Pfft! Don't make me laugh Arnoldo. They probably don't even know I'm missing. I doubt they even care," she says as she takes a swig out of the bottle, looking out at the branches. How could her parents not know? Or not care? "You better not go yapping to anyone."

"What happened?"

"None of your business"

"So…you're living up here"

"Won't be living here for long."

"You moving?"

"You could say that" she says.

"Helga, whatever it is, you can talk to me about it" he says as he reaches for her hand. She seems shocked that he is touching her and she recoils.

"No I can't. You don't get it Arnold. I hate my life. It sucks"

"Aw it can't be that bad. I mean, everyone goes through tough times, I mean, it is high school"

"Right. Thankfully it won't be much longer."

"Right just a few more months and then we're done"

"I'll be done with the torture sooner than that, Football Head." She lit a cigarette and took a long drag as she watched the leaves sway outside. Arnold watched her as he contemplated what she said.

Was Helga going to graduate early? As far as he knew, she wasn't doing too well in school.

Arnold suddenly got a sinking feeling in his gut when he understood her cryptic words. Helga said _the torture_ would be done sooner and that she wouldn't be living up here much longer but it wasn't because she was moving or graduating early. She just didn't plan on living anymore.

"Helga, I know we aren't that close now, but you know I care about you" he said quietly, she didn't even look at him, but he saw her roll her eyes and grunt. "I do. I mean, I've known you for over 10 years."

"Big deal, guess we're _officially_ friends then?" she glares with her cold blue eyes and forces a laugh

"W-Well, I only say that cause I know what it's like to feel kind of burnt out…down…and…sad. We've all been there sometime"

"Right, I'm _sure_ that _you_ of all people know it. The Golden Boy! What a load of shit"

"Everyone has their battles Helga. Do you not remember that I lost my parents? I barely remember them. I grew up with my grandparents and yes they are-"

"Big whoop! Your parents are dead. That's the only bad thing that's ever happen in your life. You have two grandparents who love you and have given you every ounce of love that they could. You have friends. You have people that care about you and people want you"

"What's so bad about your life?"

"All of it"

"Like?"

"W-why should I tell _you_?" she sneers in disgust, taking a huge gulp out of one of the bottles near her, then throwing it once it's empty, shattering the bottle into millions of pieces.

"Because I do care, Helga. I don't want you to feel alone. I am here for you. Besides, what's killing yourself going to do? What does that solve?"

"It stops the hurt. I'm tired of this Arnold!" she's slurring her words more and sobbing now. "I'm not wanted. I'm alone. My family hates me. My mom is an alcoholic, my dad doesn't know I exist, doesn't care! Because I'll never live up to my perfect sister's example! I suck at school! The teachers don't give a fuck that my home life is hell, they just see me as a rebellious piece of garbage with no hope and no future! I have no friends! Everyone turned on me; they just think I'm the emo freak. They make jokes about it. I've heard it! I'm ugly as hell, no one can even look at me without feeling repulsed. I'm going nowhere in life, Arnold! I've been contemplating this for years and I'm done with just thinking about it. I'm doing it. I'm ending this tonight because I'm so fucking exhausted feeling so damn much. I can't do it anymore."

Arnold was shaken after Helga's explosive confession and he watched her sob into her palms. When did she break so much? Why didn't he approach her sooner? She needed love. She needs love. Arnold scoots closer to her and cautiously wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort the broken blonde girl in front of him. He was sure that she would push him away, that she might even punch him, but didn't, and he wasn't sure if she was even aware that he was touching her.

The late freight train passed, shaking the tree house so much that Arnold was scared it would break the branches. Helga continued to sob and scream, to the point where Arnold had a feeling that he'd be deaf after this. But he didn't pull away, instead, he laced his fingers with hers and held her. Again, he waited for her to push him away, but she didn't, she only clutched his hand tight and continued sobbing. Until she stopped.

Helga's throat was dry, her ribs hurt, her head was throbbing, and it felt like she had cried for hours, days, years. And here was Arnold, holding her, comforting her and watching her break down like a psycho. She knew that he meant well, but there was no going back. Tonight was the night. It's not like he would always be around to hold her.

"Thanks" Helga's red-rimmed blue eyes met his and she shyly pulled his hand away from his, he smiled, thinking he made a difference. "You should leave though," She stood up and walked over to a corner of the room, pulling out a rope from her backpack. Arnold's smile faded and his face went white, rocketing off of the floor to pull the rope away from her.

"Stop! Let go"

"Helga, put that away! You're drunk and you're not thinking clearly. Please, you'll be okay. Just hold on"

"Just…let…me," she grunts as she tries to pull the rope out of his grasp, but he flings it out of the tree house's window.

"I won't let you do this"

"Fine. I have pills. I have blades. I just have to cut deeper.."

"You don't have to do this!" He screams as tears escape his eyes. Helga almost breaks down again when she sees his beautiful green eyes flooded with tears. "Please don't do this." He sobs.

"If you were me, you'd do the same. I just…I can't take it anymore. You weren't supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to walk in here and try to save me. Please. Just let me die." She begs, as she clutches his shirt. He doesn't answer, he only sobs and shakes his head, pulling her in for tight hug. "Please?" She chokes out, as she feels Arnold's chest heaving, "You don't have to tell anyone you saw me, that you let me do it. You don't understand Arnold, it won't be alright, and I'd rather…"

"Please Helga" he pleads, "hold on. Just hold on. Look, we graduate in May. Hold on till then. Leave this place. Travel the world, start new, fall in love, have kids and give them all the love you wish you had, and live you life. Today it seems like it won't ever be okay, but I promise you," he says as his lips plant a kiss on the top of her forehead, and Helga feels a tear of his drip onto her face "one day you'll be so happy that you held on." Arnold's fingers unfurled her fingers and let his slip around hers until she could feel the heat of his palm pressed against her own.

"I know that you think I don't care, and you can't imagine how much I regret not seeing how miserable you truly were. How I should've tried talking to you sooner. I know that you think I'm just some meddling Football Head that always tries to see the silver lining in things. I know I'm no one to you" his nose presses against hers and he looks deep into her eyes,

 _If only you knew, Football Head. If only you knew how much you've meant to me, always,_ she thinks as she pulls her gaze away from him, for fear that he could some how read her mind.

"But I promise to be there for you Helga. I'll help you out of this. I won't leave you alone. You won't ever be alone Helga. Just please, hold on." He cups her chin delicately and she's forced to meet his gaze once more. "Please, I can't let you walk out of my life and not do anything about it."

And Helga realizes, this is the same boy that had his parents leave him when he was a baby. He had no say, he couldn't hold them back, and they just died. If she just died…it _would_ hurt him. Her killing herself when he tried to change her mind would really, _really_ hurt him. Maybe he didn't love her, not in the sense that she once wished he would, but he was the only one who always managed to find his way in her life on her worst of days.

"Helga? Please? Let me help you" the pain in his eyes was so intense that she had no words for him, and could only muster herself to nod.

She'd didn't see a point in making that promise, but she would hold on. She'd hold on until May, she'd hold on for him.

* * *

 **Phewwww! I re-wrote the ending a few times but I felt leaving it at a kind of vague place was fine.  
**

 **(In case you're wondering, in my mind, Arnold did help Helga. And she stuck around for much longer than just May. Because, while I like sad and angst-filled stories, I'm a sucker for a happily ever after. Merp. )  
**


	5. First Date

**Ahhhhh! I'm on a roll! But I was so excited to write this one! Blink 182 is one of my all time favorite bands and this inspired me sooo much. And it's less of a downer than the last chapter!**

 **Cute little Gerald fic, it's so fun to write in his voice and to imagine how nervous he'd be on his first date with Phoebe.**

 **I own nothing. I mean, I wish I was creative enough to write the whole Take of Your Pants and Jacket album but I'm not that cool. And we all know that these characters belong to the awesome Craig Bartlett and not some lame 28 year old chick still stuck in the 90s and the nostalgia of her youth. *Sigh***

* * *

 **"First Date"- Blink182**

I normally like to think of myself as the suave cool cat, but right now I was a nervous wreck. Dates were typically no braniers for me. I had a natural knack for being a ladies man, a smooth talker and I could lay on the charm like no other. Guys always came to me for lady advice and they always said they didn't know how I could just ask girls out and not get nervous, not freak out on first dates and not be a basket case. Little did they know that right now, I was probably the biggest basket case of all as I waited in the car for my first date with Phoebe Heyerdahl.

I've had a crush on Phoebe for a few years now and we have kind of flirted back and forth since we were kids but we never went on a real date. Today was finally the day.

"Please don't embarrass me Dad" I begged

"I would never"

"Yes, you would." I groaned thinking of how my dad always tried to be cool or funny. He would try to use hip words and would tell the typical lame-o dad jokes. He promised to be silent the whole ride but I knew that was too good to be true.

"I'll be right back" I said to him as I shut the door behind me and knocked on her door twice, then wiping my sweaty palms on my pants.

The door swung open and her dad looked at me, eyeing me from head to toe and I wished that I could disappear.

"Um…Hi" my voice cracked and went high pitched. Great. I cleared my throat "I…I'm Gerald. I'm here to pick up Phoebe"

"Oh! Gerald! Yes! Nice to meet you. I'm Kyo, nice to meet you. Come on in" he said enthusiastically shaking my hand. I hope he wasn't as disgusted as I was with my sopping wet palms. "Phoebe! Gerald is here" he called upstairs

"Coming!" I heard her call and soon I could hear her footsteps coming down the steps. I turned my head to see her waltzing down the stairs in a short blue dress with sparkles and suddenly realize my mouth is hanging wide open.

"H-H-hi" I stutter which causes her to giggle.

"Hi Gerald" she says with a shy smile "ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go"

"Bye daddy"

"Bye sweetie. Now Gerald, treat my girl right, or else" he says playfully, but I still gulp.

"Yes! Of course!" I squeak. Her dad laughs and holds open the door for us as he waves. I hurry to open the door for the car and I suddenly worry if she thinks I look stupid. I wonder if she thinks my hair looks stupid. She looks beautiful but I think I look like I tried way too hard to look good and failed miserably. I should've worn the other red tie!

"You look good too, you know" she says with a smile

"Really! You can't tell that I didn't know what to wear?" I blurt out quickly which makes her giggle

"Not at all. You look well put together, as always"

"Well. You look pretty today. I mean! You always look pretty…you just…today, you look…prettier or…ugh" I groan, my dad busts out laughing and I glare at him through the rearview mirror. Phoebe giggles, I'm sure because I sound like a bumbling idiot.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if I was going to pull it off. Helga convinced me to get it" she says quietly, and I make a mental note that I should give props to Pataki for that. We pull up to the school and my dad turns to us as he puts the car in park.

"Bye kids, be good! Don't do anything that you shouldn't do! None of that dirty dancing…" I cringe and Phoebe blushes.

"Yeah, ok, bye dad" I say "Come on" I tell her.

"Bye Mr. Johannsen. Thank you" She says. He waves and drives off and I feel like I can finally breathe a little.

"I'm so sorry! I knew he'd embarrass me"

"That's parents for you!" she giggles as we walk up the steps and I hand the teacher chaperone our dance tickets. Suddenly I realize that we are walking awkwardly, me with my hands in my pockets and her with her arms crossed over her chest. Should I hold her hand? I mean, we are showing up together because we are on a date. But then again, what if she doesn't want to hold my hand? We walk into the gym, which is pathetically decorated for a lame Under the Sea theme; complete with crepe paper streamers, fish cutouts, fishnets, and dolphin mylar balloons. The DJ is on the stage and is playing some kooky dance songs while the dorky kids like Eugene and Sheena are the only ones dancing. I notice that most of our friends are standing to the side, Rhonda motions us to walk over.

"Hey! Don't you two look great!? I mean, your tie kind of clashes with Phoebe's dress but you guys do look great" Rhonda of course _had_ to throw some insult out there, I'd worry if she didn't.

"Yeah Phoebe, you look great!" Sid says with a dopey grin as he eyes her. Some friend! Hitting on _my_ date! I glare at him, and I suddenly wish this first date was only her and I, and not 400 and something other kids.

"I'm going to say hi to Helga real quick" Phoebe says, I nod and watch her walk over to Helga as I stand next to the refreshment table awkwardly. Man, my stomach is in knots, I couldn't eat if I tried!

"Hey" a voice stays, startling me and I spill red fruit punch all on my shirt. Great.

"Man! You startled me!"

"Sorry. You ok? You look like you're going to puke" My man Arnold says with a sheepish smile as he hands me a napkin.

"I'm nervous man," I admit to him, and only him, because I know he won't judge me.

"Why?"

"WHY? I'm on my first date with the girl I've had a crush on for years I don't know how to act! I'm scared of what she thinks. Like, you'd tell me right? Do I look stupid? She said no but…"

"Whoa, Gerald, relax"

"I'm just…not worthy of a minute of her time"

"Relax"

"I can't, man! And I mean, do you think she thinks it's lame to dance?"

"Well…"

"And then at the end of the night, what if I try to kiss her and I go in for that awkward hug or like I miss the target completely and kiss her nose? I'm gonna look like a loser! I'm-" I feel a slap across my face and realize that I needed that, "Thanks"

"Sorry, you were being hysterical"

"I know…I just…I really, _really_ like her. I _like_ her, _like_ her man."

"So? She likes you too. I'm sure she _likes_ you, _likes_ you too. She wouldn't have said yes to you and no to the other two guys that asked her if she didn't. I mean, she turned down Lorenzo to go with you."

"Yeah but…"

"Just be you Gerald. Go. Don't wait. If you spend all night worrying instead of having fun, the night will be over before you know it"

"Thanks Man" I sigh with relief. Man, I know I can always count on him to talk some sense into me.

"Anything for my best friend" he smiles as we do our signature handshake that we've been doing since we were three.

"Cool, so I'm gonna go dance with my date. You keep Pataki company"

"WHAT?!" he yelps

"Aw come on man! You're my wingman. Her best friend doesn't have a date and I know Pheebs will feel bad if she has a lousy time. Keep her happy so we can have a good time."

"But it's Helga."

"Aren't _you_ the one who's always saying that she probably isn't that bad deep down?" I say to him, he slumps his shoulders and rolls his eyes

"Fine" he sighs.

I make my way toward my beautiful date and ask her to dance. And what do you know? The rest of the cool kids followed and the party _really_ got started. But even though we're among 400 other kids, the only one that matters is the beautiful girl I came here with. Man, I wish this night could last forever.

* * *

 **AN: You know I just _had_ to have Arnold be Gerald's wingman. I can already picture Helga acting like she was being burdened by dancing with Arnold. "Don't get any ideas Bucko, I'm not having a good time dancing with you or anything" and then swooning internally, "Whatever you say Helga"**

 **Tee-hee-hee!**


End file.
